A liquefied natural gas facility typically converts feed gas into liquefied natural gas (LNG). For example, a liquefied natural gas facility may include equipment to cool a natural gas feed to produce liquefied natural gas. The liquefied natural gas occupies far less space than natural gas, which may allow for more economic shipment of the natural gas. Control of a liquefied natural gas facility is often difficult due to various factors, such as the large number of process variables that affect the operation of the facility. Human operators may make periodic adjustments to key operating variables of the liquefied natural gas facility. However, this manual control is often sub-optimal, resulting in a loss of production and a corresponding monetary loss.